in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Five Nights of Mystery
Desperate to get enough money to pay off her huge debt, Rosewell decides to work at Emilio’s Pizza, which has been refurbished with new animatronic mascots. However, ever since the opening of the restaurant, children started to disappear left and right and, worse of all, they were a part of the Locked Room Gang. Will Rosewell find out who was behind the kidnappings and stop him before it was too late? Characters JeloElducal * Rosewell Starlingson * Jelo Elducal * Marco CaptainRustbolt21 * Springtrap * Henry Story Beginning On a beautiful Sunday morning at Echo Creek, Rosewell wakes up and strenches, getting ready to start her day. * Rosewell: 'Good morning! Well, time to start my day! ''After Rosewell prepares herself some scrambled eggs for breakfast and a glass of orange juice, she gets a call from the electricity company. * 'Rosewell: '''Huh? her phone * '''Electrician: '''Hello? Is this Miss Rosewell Starlingson? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah? What is it? * '''Electrician: '''I’m here to call you that you have made some extended use of your home electricity and thus, your electric bill just raised from $160 to $320. * '''Rosewell: 'out her orange juice in surprise WHAT?! * 'Electrician: '''I’m surprised as well, Rosewell. In fact, I convinced my boss to give you a week to try and pay off your bill. If you are unable to pay it off on Saturday, we will shut off your electricity. Good day. up ''Rosewell just sits there, shocked. * 'Rosewell: '''I'm done for. ''Then, she hears a knock on the door. When she opens it, she sees Jelo and Marco. * '''Marco: Hey, Rosewell! * Jelo: '''Hey, is there something wrong, Rosewell? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah. * '''Jelo: '''If you like, you can come with us to Emilio’s Pizza and tell us what’s wrong. It has entertainment robots in it! * '''Marco: '''Don't you mean "animatronics"? * '''Jelo: Yeah, whatever. * Rosewell: 'Uh, sure thing? ''After a short walk, they've reached the restaurant, which is bigger than what it was used to be. The sign on the entrance reads “Emilio’s Pizzeria: Where all children’s dreams come true!” Where it features a elephant, a frog, a bear, a hippo and a pig. * 'Jelo: '''Well, here it is! Emilio’s Pizzeria! * '''Marco: '''The place might be a bit run down and the animatronics might look creepy, but they still have good pizza! ''When they enter, they see Squeaky-Voiced Teen manning the cash register * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Welcome to Emilio’s Pizzeria, where all of the children’s dreams come true. My name is Jeremy. How may I help you? * '''Jelo: '''We'd like a- * '''Rosewell: '''Do you have a job hiring? * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Uhhhh, boss? * '''Henry: '''Yes, Jeremy? * '''Squeaky-Voiced Teen: '''Someone here wants a job here. * '''Henry: '''I’ll handle it. Good evening, madam. My name is Henry. I’m the owner of this establishment. And you are...? * '''Rosewell: Rosewell. * Henry: '''Ah, right. Miss Rosewell. Yes, we actually do have a position for you: A nightshift security guard in this facility. Pay is $400 per week. * '''Rosewell: '''Whoa, really? Well, I'm in! * '''Henry: '''Very well. a badge from his left shirt pocket and places it on the counter You start midnight. Jeremy will be waiting for you to give you a small tour. I’ll guide you through the rest via phone. * '''Rosewell: '''Yes! ''Monday'' Rosewell drives up to the pizzeria parking lot, wearing her work uniform with her badge. She grabs the entrance keys and opens up. There, she sees Jeremy in the dining area, putting leftover pizza into a singular pizza box. * 'Rosewell: '''Hey, Jeremy! * '''Jeremy: '''Hey, there. Welcome to Em- waaaaait. This place is closed. Why are you here? * '''Rosewell: '''First day on the job! * '''Jeremy: '''Oh, Yeah. Forgot. Anyway, here is the dining area... You are here right now. And over there, is the showstage. the curtains of the showstage That elephant in the middle of it is called “Emilio Elephant”, and his other friends with him are “Neddbear,” “Happy Frog,” “Mr. Hippo,” and “Pigpatch.” * '''Rosewell: '''Okay! They look creepy. * '''Jeremy: '''There’s the kitchen. Over there. We usually fill the drinks up there after we seated the customers. Would you like one? * '''Rosewell: '''Sure thing! I'm parched. ''As Jeremy walks to the kitchen to make a soft drink, she looks at a door at the other side of the dining area labeled “Parts & Service. Employees Only.” After taking a long glance at it, Jeremy comes back with a large soft drink * 'Jeremy: '''Here’s your soda! * '''Rosewell: '''Whoa, thanks! the soda * '''Jeremy: '''I ordered it large ’cause you’re gonna spend long nights here. Oh, and over there is where we put any spare parts there. Follow me. ''Rosewell complies and they enter the parts and service room, where she is greeted by spare heads, spare body parts and a creepy animatronic endoskeleton. She also sees another door that says “Storage Area. Access Restricted.” * 'Rosewell: '''Eugh. The endoskeletons here are pretty creepy in my opinion! the other door Storage Area. Hmm... * '''Jeremy: '''Yeah, Boss wouldn‘t allow us into that place under any circumstance, for some reason. Someone told that’s where they store... uhhhh... “springlock suits”? I dunno. It’s just a rumor. Category:Stories ''Rosewell and Jeremy then leave the parts and service area and Jeremy points to a hallway at the other end of the dining area. '' * '''Jeremy: '''There’s your office. Go to that hallway, make a left turn and it should be there. * '''Rosewell: '''Okay. * '''Jeremy: '''Now, if you excuse me, Im gonna go home with my dinner. the pizza box full of leftover pizza and leaves ''Rosewell then walks into the hallway and into the office, where she is greeted by a simple chair and desk and has a monitor, a tablet and a vintage phone. After she settles down, the phone rang. She then answers the call. * 'Henry: '''Hello? Are you here, Rosewell? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah? Yeah, I am. * '''Henry: '''Ah. Alright. Took me a few calls to ensure that. Anyways, welcome to your first day in the new and improved “Emilio’s Pizzeria.” Now, there should be two devices on your desk: a monitor and a tablet. The tablet is connected to the 6 main security camera: one in your hallway, one in the dining area, one in the showstage, one in the kitchen, one in the entrance and one in the parts and service area. Go on. Give it a try. * '''Rosewell: '''Okay? to the dining area camera ''There, she sees... Nothing. An empty, clean dining area, fitted with placed party hats. Everything in order. * 'Henry: '''Works well, doesn’t it? The monitor works just like any other working computer, with the exception of restricted websites, of course. This is where I place any additional tasks during your night. For now, though, there are none. I also forgot to mention that you are provided with a taser on the drawer of the desk and your office entrance has an door to barricade yourself with. * '''Rosewell: '''Cool! But, what's with the barricade part? * '''Henry: '''To give you a means of defense should there be any robbers in here. I’m not implying that the animatronics move around at night. Their servos don’t lock up during the night. Anyhow, just check the camera from time to time and investigate the area if you hear any suspicious sounds. You leave at six in the morning. * '''Rosewell: 'bit suspicious and nervous Okay... * 'Henry: '''Good. Call me for any suspicious activity. I’ll see you at six. up ''After a few hours pass, Rosewell, who is internet surfing, heard a sudden thud in the showstage. * 'Rosewell: '''Huh? What could that be? to the showstage cameraCategory:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 ''She then saw in the camera that Emilio Elephant’s head fell off. * 'Rosewell: '''Oh. ''Rosewell then grabs her taser and walks down to the showstage, where she grabs the head and attempts to reattach it. After a while, she successfully reattached the head, she gets off the showstage * 'Rosewell: '''Okay, time to- something Huh? ''She finds the noise to be from the Parts & Service room, with its door open, revealing two glowing white eyes. Absolutely filled with paranoia and fear, she runs back to the office and closes the door. She then sits on the chair and attempts to calm herself down. * 'Rosewell: 'breathing Phew. That was close. She checks on her watch. 5:57 AM. Her shift is almost done. She lets out a sigh of relief. * 'Rosewell: '''I'm close. ''Then, she heard muffled screaming in the dining area. When she tried to check the camera, they are just filled with static. Already filled with fear, she chose not to investigate and just wait it out. Then, the clock strikes at 6 AM. Her shift is done. She sneaks her way out of the pizzeria, into her car and drove off. ''Off-Duty'' At 9 AM, she is giving herself some rest after a long and stressful night when she is woken up by Bendy texting to her. * 'Bendy text: '''You awake, Rosey? * '''Rosewell text: '''yeah yeah, am awaakee what is it bnedy. srry if my wrting is sloppy. * '''Bendy text: '''It's alright. I'm just gonna ask a simple question and then I'll leave you be. What does AMBER stand for? I'm just curious. * '''Rosewell text: '''stands for america's missing: broadcast emergency response, aka child abduction emergency. * '''Bendy text: '''Okay. 'Cuz I just got one from my phone. A kid name Phineas went missing after visiting here in Echo Creek. His parents and his friends were searching like crazy for him, but they found no traces on where he went. * '''Rosewell: '...what? Rosewell hears a knock on the door. She opens it and finds the Flynn-Fletcher family along with Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving, all worried (save for Buford). * 'Lawrence: '''Hello, Rosewell. * '''Rosewell: '''O-Oh. Hello. Is that a poster of....Wait a minute...Phineas Flynn?! * '''Candace: '''Have you seen him? * '''Rosewell: '''Wait, have you guys once went to Emilio's? * '''Isabella: '''Well, yes. That was the last time we've seen Phineas. * '''Linda: '''He'd never run away. I know, I'm his mother. * '''Rosewell: '''No. No, I haven't. * '''Candace: '''Oh well, thanks for helping anyway. * '''Rosewell: '''Hope you find him soon. ''The Flynn-Fletchers and the rest of Phineas' friends leave Rosewell's doorstep. ''Tuesday'' Early night, Rosewell drove up to Emilio’s Pizzeria at 11:49, where she sees Henry locking up for the night. * 'Henry: '''Hmm? Rosewell’s car Well, you’re early. * '''Rosewell: '''Why, yes. Yes, I am! * '''Henry: '''Didja get that AMBER alert yesterday? Some kid got kidnapped by someone. No witnesses, no traces. Poor guy. * '''Rosewell: '''I did. T'was Phineas Flynn. * '''Henry: '''Heard of him before. Creates dazzling creations that boggle even my mind. Anyway, I was feeling generous, so I left you some pizza in your office. Fresh from the oven. I’ll see you at six. to his car and leaves * '''Rosewell: '''Oh. Well, thanks! ''She enters the pizzeria and looks at the show stage at the animatronics, still in mint condition. She then casually walks into the office and sees the pizza box full of warm pizza, like Henry promised. * 'Rosewell: '''Ooh! a pizza slice and eats ''After another couple of hours pass, with Rosewell relaxing, she hears someone talking in the kitchen. When she checked in the cameras, she sees Happy Frog in the kitchen performing as if she is onstage. * '''Rosewell: Huh? S-She's not supposed to be functioning at this time! She grabs her trusty taser and walks into the kitchen, where she removes the car battery, Happy Frog‘s power source, from the animatronic, where she quickly deactivated. * Rosewell: 'Car batteries? Wow, that's weird. ''Then, she tries to move Happy Frog back to her show stage, but to no avail, due to its weight. * 'Rosewell: '''Darn it....it's....too....heavy....! pushing ''She then decides to walk back to her office, use the old vintage phone and called Henry * 'Henry: '''Henry Miller here. * '''Rosewell: '''Hello? This is Rosewell. * '''Henry: '''Ah. Hello, Rosewell. What can I help you with? * '''Rosewell: '''Happy Frog just suddenly performed out of nowhere. * '''Henry: '''Have you deactivated her? * '''Rosewell: '''Yeah. * '''Henry: '''Then what was the point of calling me? * '''Rosewell: '''She somehow moved to the kitchen for some reason. * '''Henry: '''Huh. Odd. Very well. I will call Jeremy and have him move the animatronic back onstage at 7 AM. There is a big birthday party coming ahead. Good night. up ''Then, a few minutes later, she heard muffled screaming again. Not willing to back down, she grabs her taser and runs to the dining, where she is met by a monstrous animatronic holding someone that is unconscious into the Parts & Service Room. Startled, the monster runs into the room. Rosewell tried to chase after it, but it locked the entrance door. * 'Rosewell: '''Darn! It's locked. ''Rosewell then walks back into her office, believing it was just a hallucination anyway. She then waits it out until the clock strikes at 6 AM. She then packs her things and leaves, where she meets Jeremy Freedman with a toolbox. * '''Rosewell: Heya, Jeremy. * Jeremy: 'Hi, Rosewell. Don’t mind me. Boss called me to put Happy Frog back into place. See ya. the building * '''Rosewell: '''Bye. ''Rosewell then gets into her car and leaves. ''Off-Duty'' Rosewell was invited to Emilio’s Pizzeria to attend a birthday party with the gang. As the animatronics entertain the customers, Rosewell looks down at the table, with bags in her eyes. '' * '''Jelo: '''You okay, Rosewell? * '''Rosewell: '...yeah... * 'Milo: '''You look very tired. Is it because of your job? * '''Rosewell: '...I guess... She then decides to look at the television screen at the pizzeria and saws a news report channel * 'Kent Brockman: '''Good evening, folks! This is Kent Brockman and this is Channel 6 News, a news channel intended to broadcast only in Springfield... but got popular enough to be broadcast around the entire world. We got our own private news too, you know! ahem Sorry. Just needed that out of my system... Anyway, our top story today: after the sudden disappearance of Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, another kidnapping has been confirmed and the kidnapee is so happened to be Lori Loud. * '''Jelo: '''Wait, WHAT?! * '''Marco: '''What is it? * '''Jelo: '''2 people kidnapped. * '''Kent Brockman: '''Unlike the previous kidnapping, however, there was only one witness to the kidnapping that so happens to be Loud-member Lucy Loud, the goth of the Loud family. We now report on Scott Christian on the scene. Scott? * '''Scott Christian: 'outside of the Loud House with Lucy Loud Thank you, Mr. Brockman. Yes, it is indeed terrible that these children have suddenly disappeared without no trace, but we finally do have a witness who can tell us any possible details on who this deranged kidnapper is. down the microphone for Lucy to talk to Thank you for joining us, Lucy. * 'Lucy: '''Hello. * '''Scott Christian: '''Would you mind telling us what did the kidnapper look like? * '''Lucy: '''It was huge, yellow....had holes everywhere and two white glowing eyes. Took my sister in a flash. * '''Scott Christian: '''Well, there you have it. The kidnapper is tall, yellow, with a bunch of holes on it and two white eyes. If you see it anywhere in the neighborhood, alert the local authorities immediately and protect your family from the thing. Back to you, Kent. * '''Kent Brockman: '''She's making that up, right? No? Huh, well, I guess you can trust a goth after all. Anyway, next up: a drought in... Something, Arizona. Right after our word from our sponsor. ''Rosewell, Jelo, and Marco just sat there, surprised by the kidnappings. * '''Rosewell: '''Could it be... * '''Marco: '''What? * '''Rosewell: '''Phineas was reported missing yesterday. Now, Lori. I wonder if... that thing could be the kidnapper. ''Wednesday'' Rosewell parks in the driveway of Emilio's Pizzeria and enters. There, she carefully checked in every area of the building (except the Storage Room due to not having the right authorization) before entering her office. Before she can get comfortable, she sees a note on the monitor. It said "Additional Task(s): Clean the Animatronics (Use only soap and water), throw away all leftover pizza underneath the tables and pack away the pizza boxes in the Kitchen. -Henry" * 'Rosewell: '''Okay, Henry. ''She then prepares a bucket full of water and soap bubbles. Then she grabs the cleanest towel rag she could find and starts cleaning the animatronics. After completing that, she grabs a trash bin and throws away the icky leftover pizza slices. While she was at it, she found a folded piece of paper. When she opened it, it shows a circle with some details on it. Coincidentally, the circle matched the eye pattern of the monster she last met last night. * 'Rosewell: '''Huh? ''She folds the paper back up and puts it in her pocket to give to the authorities as evidence later on before continuing her tasks. After she is done with that, she goes to the kitchen to pack away the pizza boxes. After she is done, she gets ready to go back into her office when she heard the entrance door opening and closing, accompanied by a deep growling. Out of natural instinct, she hides under the kitchen table. * 'Rosewell: 'panting Phew, that was close! What was that?! After gathering enough of her courage, she slowly looks up to see what was the thing. It turns out, it was the same monster she encounters last night, attempting to open the Parts & Service door. And next to it was Kaitlynn Railley, unconscious and restrained by a trash bag. When the monster eventually opened the door and enter it, it accidentally left Kaitlynn out, giving Rosewell a chance to try and rescue her friend. * 'Rosewell: '''Kaitlynn! to rescue her * '???: '''deep, growly voice '''You have made a horrible mistake. The monster then backhands Rosewell, knocking her unconscious. '' 'Off-Duty' ''When Rosewell eventually regains conscious, she founds herself in a hospital bed with Jelo, Milo, and a doctor. * Milo: '''Hey, Rosewell! * '''Rosewell: '''H-Huh? Milo? Jelo? What happened...? * '''Jelo: '''You were knocked out. * '''Milo: The squeaky-voiced teen guy found you and sent you to the hospital. * Rosewell: Wait, Kaitlynn! That thing took her! * Milo: 'Whoa, there now. I'm pretty sure you just saw a hallucination- ''Breaking news! * '''Kent Brockman: '''Welcome back to Channel 6 News. This just in: ANOTHER kidnapping! This time, it was Kaitlynn Railley. * '''Milo: '''Wow, guess you weren't hallucinating. * '''Kent Brockman: '''However, evidence shows that the kidnapper is residing somewhere in the building of Emilio's Pizzeria. We will now review Sheriff Hatfield about his thoughts. Sheriff? * '''Sheriff: '''Ahh, don't worry 'bout it, partners. Us police forces 'ave dealt with situations like these before. Unfortunately, we're kinda a tad bit off schedule, but don't worry! We're-a planning on busting these kidnapping cases wide open Saturday night! This is Echo Creek Police Sheriff Hatfield! Back to you, Kent! * '''Milo: '''Another kidnapping... Hey, does anybody notice a pattern? * '''Jelo: '''What pattern, Milo? * '''Milo: '''A kidnapping every day! At the same place! * '''Jelo: '''And they started a couple of days after the pizzeria got reopened from renovations! * '''Rosewell: '''Huh... * '''Doctor: '''Well, aside from a major bruise on your head, Miss Starlingson, you re still seem to be in a good enough condition to walk out of here. Although I am prescribing you to over-the-counter painkillers to deal with any headaches coming on. * '''Rosewell: '''What?! ''Thursday'' After taking a quick stop to grab some painkillers, Rosewell drove up to the parking lot to start yet another shift at the pizzeria. When she entered, she carefully looked around the dining area for any differences... Which there are none. * 'Rosewell: '''Nothing wrong. ''Then she slowly tiptoes her way into the office. Then she immediately closes the door behind and just relaxes. * '''Rosewell: '''Oh well. ''Then she heard a loud, sudden '''THUNK! When she checked on the security camera on the showstage, she saw that Emilio Elephant has somehow managed to tip itself over to the ground. This confuses her.'' * Rosewell: 'What the heck? ''Rosewell then goes to the showstage and attempts to put Emilio back into place. Right when she was able to balance Emilio into place, all of the animatronics (Neddbear, Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch) suddenly activated and performed, scaring her. * 'Rosewell: '''AAAH! away ''She runs back into the office and attempts to calm herself until deciding to call Henry. When she picked up the vintage phone and put it on her ear, she hears nothing. Not even a dial tone. Upon closer inspection, she saw that something cut the phone line. * '''Rosewell: ...crud. * ???: 'Things are not what they seem, Rosewell... voice sounded familiar to her * '''Rosewell: '''W-Who are you? * '???: 'One man who has many names... But for now... Dub me "Springtrap." * '''Rosewell: '''Huh. * '''Springtrap: '''I bet you are so confused... Of all the kidnappings- of all of the strange events in this pizzeria... Aren't you, Rosewell? * '''Rosewell: '''W-What? No, no I'm not. Okay, I am, a bit. * '''Springtrap: '''And when you mean by "a bit," you mean "very confused." Not only that but very terrified. * '''Rosewell: '''Oh, pfft! * '''Springtrap: '''You take my words as if they are nothing but jokes to you... Well. ''Suddenly, the same shadowy figure from before appeared at the window of the door and slams it, scaring Rosewell * '''Springtrap: They’re not. * Rosewell: '''W-What do you mean? * '''Springtrap: All of the kidnappings... They were me. I was the one who captured those children all along... * Rosewell: 'Why the heck do you do this anyway? * '''Springtrap: '''To continue the nightmares this company has brought over the decades... And how? To stuff those children into those Springlock suits and have them possess them. By then, they will be under MY control. * '''Rosewell: '''You're sick. ''At this point, she starts to hear loud whispers and her surroundings is beginning to distort. * '''Rosewell: '''What the heck is going on?! * '''Springtrap: '''Fear is starting to get to you. You can try to resist it as long as you wish... But it doesn’t matter. You have compressed your fears from your confrontations with villains for long enough... Like anger, it’s going to build up until it releases... * '''Rosewell: I'm pretty sure I'm just hallucinating. * Springtrap: 'A thing you should gravely worry about... After all, an imagination is a powerful tool. Sometimes, you can use it to create ideas... Sometimes. It turns against you. ''Then the monitor on her desk turns into static before showing a bunch of creepy eyeballs. The same thing goes for her security tablet. * '''Rosewell: Aah! What's happening?! * Springtrap: 'go red Fear, my ignorant friend. Fear. Hallucinations. Whatever word suits you best. My guess... After all of those years compressing your fears... Has been released... ''Then, 5 different animatronics appeared behind him. A bear, a bunny, a chicken, a fox and a beaver. They all have white eyes and stared down at Rosewell. * '''Rosewell: No, no! Don't hurt me! * Springtrap: '''You fought villains before... And here I thought you care '''brave. Springtrap then breaks the window of the door, forcing Rosewell to brace for impact. However, after some time, when look, there was no one there. She breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that the nightmare is over. * Rosewell: 'That was close. ''As she turns around, she then saw Springtrap in person, looking down at her in an intimidating way before screeching at her face, where Rosewell screams in terror before fainting. Afterward, at what felt like an eternity of silence, she hears a beeping sound. When she woke up, she saw that it was her watch making the sound and the time is 6 AM. * '''Rosewell: Wh-wha? 6 AM already? Ugh...I really need sleep... Off-Duty At Rosewell's home, Rosewell is sleeping at her bed, in another attempt to get some rest when she was suddenly awoken by Bendy calling her. Rosewell answers the phone. * Rosewell: 'What? What is it? * '''Bendy Phone: '''HEY, ROSEY! It's me, Bendy! Do me a favor and turn on the news! * '''Rosewell: '''Okay. ''Rosewell turns on the TV. * 'Kent Brockman: '''This just in: ANOTHER kidnapping! This time, it is Zack Underwood! Y'know, we could make a series out of this called "AMBER of the Day!" ... No? Bad idea? Okay... Anyway, many citizens of Echo Creek, specifically the parents of the kidnapped children, urged police forces of Echo Creek to start investigating Emilio's Pizzeria earlier than usual. So far, the sheriff hasn't responded yet. ''The doorbell rings. Rosewell opens it to find Milo and Melissa on her doorstep. * '''Milo: '''Hey, Rosewe- * '''Melissa: '''Have you seen Zack? * '''Rosewell: '''No, but he was reported missing- * '''Kent Brockman: '''Oh- wait! We just got an announcement from the ECPD! They said that they finished their tasks earlier than usual and now planned on investigating Emilio's Pizzeria Friday morning! * '''Rosewell: '''That's a good thing. Honestly, I'm relieved. I'll get my paycheck! * '''Milo: '''Good for you. * '''Rosewell: '''But, I found out the monster was real. * '''Melissa: '''What monster? * '''Rosewell: That thing...y'know, the one that Lucy talked about. * Milo: '''Oh, right! ''Friday'' Rosewell comes to Emilio's Pizzeria fully armed with boomerangs, a few blueprints for traps and her building material. After setting up a few of the traps, she went to the kitchen and waits for Springtrap to come. * 'Rosewell: '''Looks like everything's set up. ''Then, after a few minutes, Springtrap came in with an unconscious Ashley restrained by a trash bag. Springtrap then walks into the Parts & Service room and closes the door behind him. Rosewell then sneaks her way into the parts and service room to see that he left the Storage Room door wide open. * '''Rosewell: Looks like he left a track. Rosewell then enters the Storage room only to be met by a short hallway full of creepy children drawings and boxes full of either more spare parts or unidentified folders. She slowly traverses the hallway until she makes a left turn to another door that says "SAFEROOM. Now closed. No entry under any circumstance." She then hears Springtrap humming a song. Rosewell then proceeds to hide. * 'Rosewell: '''Phew. ''But nothing came out. Gathering all of her courage, she came out of the hiding spot, slowly creek the door open and saw a terrifying sight. She saw 5 animatronic exoskeletons and each kidnapped kid is stuffed in it completely uncoscious; Phineas is in the bear, Lori is in the bunny, Kaitlynn is in the chicken, and Zach is in the fox. She sees Springtrap stuffing Ashley into a beaver before walking away a few steps. * '''Springtrap: '''My my, all of this is so oddly fitting. 5 decommissioned suits... 5 kidnapped children... And very soon, once the Springlocks has settled, it will be 5 possessed animatronics... And then I will bring back the terror this company has brought upon a long time ago...